


Advertising Done Right

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Force-Feeding, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Emerald was bored out of her mind working another day at Burger Hog. It didn't help that Jaune Arc was overly upbeat as usual. With a model, Pyrrha Nikos on her way, Emerald just thought of a fun way to entertain herself...THIS CONTAINS WEIGHT GAIN STUFF. THAT FETISH JUNK
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Kudos: 2





	Advertising Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 1,000 words but then the passion took me.

Emerald tapped her fingers on the counter, glancing around the mostly empty restaurant. She was currently at work in the local fast food joint, Burger Hog. It was the typical boring part-time job most people put up with just for the cash. The only thing that annoyed her more than the idle boredom was the seeming duality that was situated between her and a fellow employee. 

Jaune was elated to be at work today. Sure the morning had been slow but that was because a corporate event was going to take place shortly. A model was coming in for an advertising campaign and he was incredibly excited. “Pyrrha should be here any minute! Man, it feels like I haven’t seen her in months.”

Emerald rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you started dating a model after getting invited to a corporate party. Who knew being the best at selling burgers would get you so much recognition.” She murmured uninterestingly, glancing at Jaune before a devilish plan came to her mind. “Hey, look over here for a second. I need to show you something…”

——

“This is the place? Looks kinda plain.” Coco murmured and adjusted her sunglasses. “Eh it’ll do, Velv and I can spruce up the background in post. Isn’t that right, Velvet?” Coco asked and nudged her associate, the bunny faunus yawning and shivering as she tugged at the shoulder straps of her camera bag.

“I’ll be fine if they have coffee.” Velvet murmured and opened the door, Coco and Pyrrha stepping through the threshold. 

Pyrrha undid the buttons on her jacket to reveal a bright red sweater while she brushed some hair behind her ear. “Honestly this is the best Burger Hog I’ve visited. The atmosphere is just different…f-for some reason.” Pyrrha giggled nervously. She knew exactly why this Burger Hog was special. It was special because of the lovable blonde goof who resided behind the counter. Pyrrha was so excited to see him that she quickly walked over to the counter. “Hello Jaune~” She cooed excitedly as she reached out from the boy’s hands, holding them between her glove-clad ones. 

Jaune almost seemed startled, like Pyrrha had pulled him from a daze. “Huh? Oh hey Pyrrha! Sorry I uh, I didn’t even notice you come in.” Jaune chuckled and squeezed Pyrrha’s hands affectionately. “I’m super excited for this! We’ve got plenty of food ready! I even got some coffee warmed up since I figured you girls could use a cup!” The boy offered and slid a tray of three cups onto the counter, Velvet accepting one with a beaming smile. 

“I appreciate it but do remember we’ve got a schedule to stick to,” Coco said as she finished setting up the camera. “So let’s get our real and honorary model on set.” She added and patted a luxurious leather chair before sipping some coffee. 

‘Not a single person acknowledged me.’ Emerald thought to herself. ‘Eh, it’ll be worth it in about…five minutes?’ She asked herself and shrugged as she saw Pyrrha settle into the chair while Jaune wheeled out a cart loaded with food. It was mainly burgers and fries but also held some of the newer products burger hog had started carrying. Chili dogs, chicken nuggets, fried fruit pies, milkshakes, mozzarella sticks, pizzas, and donuts. Corporate had been wanting to expand from just burgers and this location was selected to test new products. Everything was practically infused with fat and so dense with calories that Burger Hog had found itself on the end of plenty of legal suits. 

“Oh my…that certainly is a lot.” Pyrrha gasped in surprise from the comfortable spot in her chair. She was feeling a little famished, but this had to be more than her contract stated. Pyrrha had been advertising for Burger Hog for almost three years now. She was VERY aware of what this food did to a normal person’s waistline. The only reason she had been spared was because she ate little more than a bite, if not a single burger on any given photo shoot. She also worked out extensively so she’d maintain her athletic physique. 

“Did they change the scheduled menu?” Velvet asked as she looked through a folder of documents. “Maybe it was last minute, I’m not seeing this list anywhere.” She murmured and looked to Coco who just shrugged and turned the camera on. “Well, I guess just start whenever you’re ready?”

Jaune unwrapped one of the burgers and held offered it to Pyrrha, the model accepting it and taking her first bite. Jaune felt…odd. Something wasn’t right but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It even seemed like he had blacked out for a good while, only snapping back to reality when Pyrrha arrived. Now as he watched her dig into the first burger he felt his head grow fuzzy while his hands fidgeted anxiously.

‘Am I just supposed to sample a little bit of everything or do I eat it all?’ Pyrrha thought to herself as she took a third bite. It wasn’t only her training routine that kept the inches away from her hips. The key was a tremendous amount of self-restraint. She had heard many models tell stories of how they got sick of certain foods because they had to eat them so often for photoshoots. Pyrrha was the opposite, her love for Burger Hog only ramping up as time went by. She only ever allowed herself a taste which meant the idea of indulging and eating more was a taunting vision she refused to give into. Yet when she finished this first burger and Jaune offered her another, the cravings wracked her body with so much force that she allowed herself to slip.

Jaune did more than offer the burger up. As Pyrrha was nearly finished with the second sandwich, Jaune began to press the third one past her lips. He didn’t know why he was doing this, but he felt like he had to! Some compulsive urge drove him to start feeding Pyrrha. Feeding her a burger only to follow up with fries and suddenly a handful of chicken nuggets. 

Pyrrha was…surprised. When she had met Jaune he seemed so mellow. It turned out he didn’t even realize Pyrrha was a model. The two had just spent a rather dull business party together, talking and getting to know each other. They had even gone out for lunch dates together and yes, he had fed her on one of those but it was only a single bite! This, this was different and Pyrrha…kind of liked it. So she leaned back and let Jaune feed her. Burgers, fries, and more chicken. It was all delicious and Pyrrha felt her cravings begin to satiate themselves. 

“Psst, Velv,” Coco whispered. “Get some side angles. Are you seeing this too?” Coco asked and she looked through her camera. The fabric on Pyrrha’s sweater had begun to puff outward, Coco swearing she saw just a hint of Pyrrha’s skin beneath it as well. ‘Is she getting chunky? I can work with this…definitely can work with this!’ Coco thought to herself and snapped a few more photos as she mulled over how to pass this off as a perfect advertisement. 

Velvet nodded as she took a few photos. There was no doubt about it, Pyrrha’s tummy was swelling and protruding out further. Nothing surprising here given that the average Burger Hog customer was pushing well into the triple-digit scale. She was just shocked about it happening to Pyrrha and admittedly curious about how far it would go. ‘At this rate…oh boy.’

Pyrrha was in a variable Heaven at the moment, being fed by her boyfriend, relishing the greasy food, and even getting her belly rubbed after her sixth burger. Her eyes were either shut in delight or focused on Jaune so she was wholly unaware of her distended midsection, a now swollen and round mass that slowly began to fill her lap. Pyrrha just kept her jaw moving, chewing and chewing her way through everything Jaune stuffed into her mouth. ‘It’s all so good~ I knew it when I tried it the first time, but this just proves that this has to be the best Burger Hog in the entire chain!’ Pyrrha thought to herself before gasping as Jaune gave her belly a gentle smack, the impact forcing a “Uuuurp!” from her lips followed by a shy, “Sorry…”

Jaune didn’t mind, simply continuing to stuff Pyrrha. ‘Pyrrha’s belly is getting big…I wonder if I should sto-…what was I talking about? Pyrrha’s belly?’ Jaune’s thoughts found themselves being twisted around, stopped abruptly, and set right back on an inverted track. Whenever he thought about Pyrrha’s belly and if he should stop, he felt confused and then noticed Pyrrha’s stomach again only now he felt compelled to feed the model even more. And so he did, Jaune offering up two burgers he had stacked atop each other. His heart skipped a beat as he watched Pyrrha manage to sink her teeth into the stack, tearing off a large chunk of grease-drenched beef. 

Coco and Velvet got photos of it all. From how Pyrrha’s pot belly became flabbier, thicker, fuller. When her boobs began to gain a few additional inches, her hips filling up her chair, the thickness of her arms and legs becoming subtly noticeable within the confines of her clothing, but sadly missing the details of Pyrrha’s posterior which was pressed deep into the coziness of her chair. 

Still, Coco believed these would be some seriously high-quality shots. Burger Hog’s customer base was composed of the morbidly obese so why the heck shouldn’t their models be just that too?! She smirked, more concerned about her fat paycheck than Pyrrha’s progressively portly frame. Velvet was more embarrassed at first, but she knew her job was to just take the photos, not worry about the weight of a model…though she did have trouble keeping a bright pink blush off of her cheeks.

Still Pyrrha somehow was accumulating fat at a higher rate than ever seen before. Burger Hog could do this to someone after a month, but for some reason, it was taking minutes. The true culprit behind this was the amused woman who still resided behind the counter. Emerald smirked and recorded the scene on her phone. With the help of a little teeny tiny bit of hypnosis, she had Jaune wrapped around her fingers. She got him to cook way more food than was planned and infuse every bite with as much grease as possible. Emerald was bored and figured this would fix that. 

Almost an hour had passed and Pyrrha was still eating, blissfully unaware of how flabby she had become…That is until a slight fumble sent a handful of fries tumbling down her chin only to be caught by her cleavage. As Pyrrha’s eyes tracked the delectable potato pieces she was shocked to see her breasts. They were protruding much further than she remembered. Sure she was gifted with a prosperous pair of breasts, but this was far more than usual. Next, she found herself looking in disbelief at a squishy glob that filled her lap. Her hand slowly reached out for it, the skin tone of the mass matching that of her hand. When she made contact, she felt her hand caress the soft fat which all but confirmed it was indeed attached to her. Closer examination revealed her arm to be puffier than previously believed as well. “O-oh…I guess I got a little distracted,” Pyrrha murmured in embarrassment as she realized what had happened. Her cravings had gotten the better of her, she lowered her guard, and now she was nearly four hundred pounds heavier than when she walked in for her photoshoot. “This will take quite some time to work of-mmff!” Pyrrha was cut off as Jaune stuffed a rolled-up slice of pizza past her lips before smacking her belly. 

Jaune’s face was framed with a bright smirk. “This belly can hold SO MUCH food in it! Burgers, fries, you name it, she’ll eat it!” Jaune spoke in a voice very reminiscent of a TV spoke’s person, the act drawing chuckles from the camera crew as Pyrrha blushed while her gut wobbled and quivered. 

From a pot belly to a mass of blubbery rolls that seemed as large as a beach ball, Pyrrha’s stomach reached to her knees, filled her lap, and spilled over her thighs. It curved outward from under her breasts, even serving as a resting place for the soccer ball-sized globes of doughy flesh. The comfy confines of her sweater managed to cover half of Pyrrha’s midsection, barely hanging over the middle roll of her belly which also covered her belly button. Thick love handles were revealed at her sides, stacked atop the side of her hips which had firmly wedged their squishy sides into the arm wrests of her seat. Pyrrha gulped nervously and raised her left arm, bingo wings brushing against her supple sides as a pudgy hand groped her left boob.”

“Money shot,” Coco whispered and snapped a photo

The sensation of feeling one’s fingers sink so easily into their body…it was too odd to place a precise emotion upon. Pyrrha just sat there and fondled her breast, weighing it in her palm, prodding at it with her fingers, and simply just squeezing it gently. Her right hand grabbed the lower portion of her belly, her face unable to prevent it from conveying an emotion fraught with worry as she lifted the heavy slab of flab. What would happen to her contract, would she still be able to find work if she worked this all off, could she even work this all off?! Pyrrha was on the verge of a panic attack until she felt a pair of lips on her plump cheek. Turning in surprise she saw Jaune, smiling as warmly as ever at her. The anxiety vanished from her face and was replaced with a smile as she pulled Jaune in closer, claiming his lips in a gentle kiss as his hand landed on her shoulder for support. 

“H-hey we have to keep this PG!” Velvet let out a flustered scream, her voice cracking as she used her bunny ears to cover her eyes. “C-Coco are they still making out?” She asked sheepishly.

“Nope,” Coco lied, smirking as Velvet uncovered her eyes only to instantly recoil and hide them again. “Ha, too easy. Alright now get up you two!” Coco said and walked over, grabbing Jaune by his shirt collar and yanking him off of Pyrrha who pouted slightly. “So literally none of this was planned, but I am a woman who never turns down an opportunity. For three years I’ve been taking photos of your chiseled physique and now that’s buried and gone under three literal feet of fat!” Coco prodded Pyrrha’s belly and smiled. “But! That opens a great new avenue. You want to eat, he wants to feed you, and I want to get paid. Sounds like we can all reach a mutually beneficial deal.”

Pyrrha leaned back in her seat, her instincts compelling her to make some space between her and Coco. “And that would be?” Pyrrha asked, looking up at Coco. 

“Clear the tray. I’ll get photos all along the way. Enough pictures to cover our contracts for a couple of months at least. Then we’ll just periodically release them over time. That way we can make it seem like a beautiful and thin young woman morphed into what people thought wealth and prosperity looked like a couple of hundreds of years ago. From athletic Aphrodite to a voluptuous Venus!” Coco explained and offered a hand to Pyrrha which she hesitantly accepted. “Glad you agree but this wasn’t only a binding handshake. I want you out of the chair, I need booty shots.” Coco added and burst into laughter as Pyrrha’s face lit up like a tomato. “Oh and as for you blonde, help me get her up and keep doing what you’re doing, ‘kay?”

Jaune nodded and grabbed Pyrrha’s other hand as Velvet gripped the chair. The duo began to pull on Pyrrha’s arms, struggling to get her upright and only succeeding after a full minute of strenuous effort. Once up, Pyrrha would have tumbled forward if not for Jaune planting his feet to stop her. “There we go…eheh sorry I uh…” Jaune blushed and looked away from Pyrrha. In the act of stopping her, Jaune had inadvertently hugged the girl. His hands rested dangerously close to her hips, his chest pressed to her blubbery belly, and his chin nearly nestled between Pyrrha’s cleavage.

“It’s ok Jaune.” Pyrrha smiled and ran a hand through Jaune’s hair, a second wrapping around his back. The two were just about to share another tender kiss until a sharp *CLICK* sounded as Coco had gotten back to work snapping pictures. “After this, we should just go to my place. Does that sound nice?” Pyrrha asked and smiled as Jaune nodded. The two released their hold on each other as Pyrrha approached the cart which held the remaining food. There was still a lot, half at the very least. Pyrrha looked down at her belly, the portion she could see beyond her boobs, and rubbed it slowly. ‘Well I love the food, Jaune didn’t react poorly to me getting so fat, I have the deal with Coco, and a couple of months on break will give me plenty of time off to be with Jaune. I guess finishing this off will be the best thing to do.’ Pyrrha thought to herself and gathered her resolve. 

“Mother of…” Coco was shocked at the sheer wagon Pyrrha was draggin. That chair should be demolished for hiding this total money maker. A thick, fat, shapely, and possibly perfect fat ass! Velvet and Jaune were shocked and awed too, staring at Pyrrha’s posterior with no shame. The black fabric of her jeans had struggled to stretch but managed to remain mostly intact. Most of Pyrrha’s butt cheeks were still crammed into them, the shape being contoured to perfectly as a meaty roll hung over the waistband. Both cheeks were big and wonderfully round, Pyrrha boasting an almost three and a half foot width. She didn’t fail to impress above or below either. The legs of Pyrrha’s pants snuggled her thighs with wonderful detail. Wide enough that you’d need to pair of hands to wrap around their circumference. The fat of her thighs even tucked over her knees and almost buried them, leading down to the puffy layer of adipose over her shins and juicy calves. Her back even bore a fair set of rolls, some in the center of her back others residing further down. “Taking photos of skinny chicks for years…so much time wasted.” Coco shook her head. 

Emerald was not amused like she was supposed to be. She had hoped that the supermodel would be mortified by her weight gain, that the camera girls would be harshly judgmental, and that when Jaune snapped out of it then he’d be disgusted with her! Instead, she made a scenario where the only one upset was her! “Jaune!” Emerald shouted, the blonde turning towards her. She snapped her fingers and Jaune stood straight, walking to the kitchen silently. “We’ll see how this ends…”

“Jaune, where are you going?” Pyrrha asked, almost following before Velvet tapped Pyrrha’s shoulder. “Oh yeah, I should get back to work. He’ll be back soon, I’m sure.” With that Pyrrha tugged at her pants, attempted to pull her sweater down, and took a deep breath. Pyrrha seized up more food and began to stuff it into her mouth, Coco and Velvet doing their best to capture photos from various angles. Watching as Pyrrha stuffed her face with the obvious burgers and fries but also with loaded chili dogs, fruit pies, and milkshakes. Scarfing and guzzling everything within reach as her body did its best to metabolize the excessively greasy and fattening foods. She was able to ignore the feeling of fullness or how gravity tried to pull her hefty form down. The goal in her mind was clear and the resolve to back it was plentiful. Even as her sweater rode up her belly to hardly cover any more than her breasts or as the creaking threads of her jeans grew louder and louder, Pyrrha refused to stop. More and more fat accumulated, her body growing thicker by the inch as her gluttony had shifted from indulgence to a mission.

Soon enough Jaune returned with a trio of carts. He stopped one in front of Pyrrha, another by Velvet, and pushed the third towards Coco. His movements were very stiff, almost robotic as his eyes seemed oddly vacant. Coco didn’t notice the cart rolled towards her, too focused on getting pictures of Pyrrha. Velvet’s ears perked up as she sniffed the air, cinnamon tantalizing her nose. When she looked away from her camera and spotted a pile of cinnamon rolls as large as dinner plates her belly growled. 

“Oh, thank you, Jaune.” She murmured and slowly reached out for one. ‘I mean it seems like he’s offering right? It’d be rude to refuse.’ Velvet decided and selected one, tearing off a sizable chunk. She was careful to ensure the sugary frosting didn’t drip on the floor as she took a bite. “Shoo good!” Velvet cooed and wiggled around excitedly before taking another bite. 

Pyrrha had barely managed to finish the first cart when Jaune arrived with a second one. “Wait…two? I thought we were just going to clear this one?” Pyrrha asked and looked at Coco who simply flashed a thumbs up. ‘I know I just hyped myself up a minute ago but…’ Pyrrha trailed off as she heard a loud rip, signifying the seat of her pants splitting open. “Um maybe I could make some room, but I’d need at least a five-minute break. Is that ok wo-woah!” Pyrrha cried out as Jaune pushed her backwards. “Slow down! I can’t move that fast!” Pyrrha flailed her arms as she stumbled, her thick legs struggling to keep up with her. Eventually, she landed in a corner booth, the table missing as it was scheduled to be replaced. This conveniently left Pyrrha with plenty of room and support for her wide form, her ample ass oozing across the cushioned seat. As she rested there, Jaune placed his hands on her wide belly and began to massage it. Pyrrha smiled and parted her lips to thank Jaune only to, “UUUURRRRPPPP” instead as he pressed his hands firmly against her tummy. She blushed and tried to apologize only to coo this time as Jaune’s hands felt like magic on her skin. Biting her lip and watching as Jaune’s hands moved in a wide circle. He was so thorough as well, massaging the upper and lower rolls while even moving his fingers in the rift between them. Pyrrha was surprised at how much she was loving this! Her heart was beating rapidly as her mind was overwhelmed with euphoria. Just as she was about to fully relax, a burger was crammed past her lips. “Jaummff?” She failed to get her words out as a second burger was forced into her mouth. Pyrrha wasn’t exactly ready for her break to be over yet. She had hoped the belly rub would have lasted longer or that Jaune could have joined her in the booth. Instead, she was back to being stuffed, flailing her arms slowly which caused the growing masses of fat to bounce and slap her sides. 

Coco frowned. “Getting a lot of motion blur you two. Think you can tone down the roleplaying a bit? Hey, are you listening to me?” Coco asked and put her camera down, approaching Jaune. She grasped his shoulder and forced him to face her only for the next burger to end up being shoved into her mouth. She was pushed into the leather chair Pyrrha previously resided in as Jaune continued to stuff her face.

The fashionable photographer groaned as her gut bulged and distended outward into a spherical, mound-like shape. The button of her incredibly expensive pants was quickly popped off and sent flying. Coco wasn’t thrilled by this, but she was unable to stop Jaune from stuffing her face. She attempted to grab his arms at the wrist but wasn’t able to slow him in the slightest. It only served to tire herself out. ‘Come on just pay attention to one of the others…’ Coco thought, willing to sacrifice anyone to save her figure. At the moment there was no irreparable damage, a basketball-sized gut, some wide hips, and a little extra thickness to the thighs would be embarrassing, but not social life destroying. 

As Jaune force-fed Coco, her brown sweater rode up her stomach, exposing the smooth bump. Coco had never felt more stuffed in her life, not sure she’d even be able to fit more in her stomach at this rate. “Ugh…how did Pyrrha even manage this? Mfff speaking of which hmmmff maybe go che-ghmmff on her?” Coco tried to speak between forced mouthfuls, groaning louder as things dragged on. 

“Pyrrha? Oh yeah!” Jaune said and snapped his fingers, a brilliant idea occurring to him. He walked off towards the counter, Coco sighing in relief as she was seemingly spared. That wasn’t the case as Jaune approached the ice cream machine. He grasped the dispensing nozzle and pulled it along with him. He wrapped it around the leg of a table, the occupied Velvet’s ankle, around Coco multiple times, and finally to Pyrrha. Now Jaune would be able to feed Pyrrha Burger Hog brand ice cream, but the tube also bound Coco and Velvet in place. “Sorry I got distracted. This is all for you!” Jaune kissed Pyrrha on her forehead as he pushed the nozzle into her mouth. A few seconds later, vanilla ice cream began to fill the model’s cheeks and subsequently forced her to start taking large gulps.

With Pyrrha taken care of and continuously swelling behind him, Jaune looked over the other two girls. Coco was still bound up in her chair, still not seeming to take well to the stuffing. Meanwhile, Velvet was the exact opposite and had taken it VERY WELL. 

Velvet froze like a deer in headlights when she realized Jaune was staring. “I-I…I HAVE ISSUES WITH SELF RESTRAINT!” Velvet squeaked and looked down at herself. It was almost heart-wrenching for Jaune to see tears well in Velvet’s eyes as she sniffled. She had entered Burger Hog like so many others, lithe and scrawny with no clue the rumors of how fattening everything on the menu truly was. All it took was her being unsupervised with a cart of cinnamon rolls and now her belly filled her lap, her breasts stretched her shirt, arms were heavy and sagging, hips noticeably wider, and thighs squishing together. “M-my social life is over!” Velvet sobbed, pausing to take a bite from another cinnamon roll all before falling into sobbing again. Even Emerald felt a twinge of sadness in her stony heart as she spectated. 

“Well…we have some carrot cake in stock…if that would make you feel better?” Jaune asked, his brainwashing still maintaining hold while the softer bits of her personality managed to wiggle through. Upon seeing a faint nod from the sniffling rabbit girl, Jaune rushed to the kitchen and returned with a 24-inch carrot cake on a large silver platter. He placed it down before her only for Velvet to huff and look away. “What’s wrong?” Jaune asked, Velvet looking at him through the side of her eyes. “I thought you wanted it, it’s really good!” Jaune assured Velvet and grabbed a large slice, holding it out towards Velvet’s mouth. 

Once she got a whiff of it, Velvet opened her mouth and took a bite. The tears vanished from her eyes and her expression lit up. She cupped her cheeks in her puffy hands and cooed before taking another, larger bite. “I’m…still not sure if this is worth it…but I just can’t resist!” Velvet groaned, the helpless glutton opening her mouth for more which Jaune graciously supplied.

This elicited a growl and angry snort from Pyrrha, the redhead watching the jealousy-inducing scene as she guzzled down ice cream. She had ZERO clue what had gotten into Jaune, knowing only that he had been acting off at times. Feeding her was fine, feeding her MORE was fine, and even stuffing this tube in her mouth was bearable. Watching her boyfriend feed another girl, and comforting her as she cried too? If Pyrrha’s belly weren’t so heavy she could have waddled over and…well Pyrrha didn’t have the capacity to smack either of them but she’d do something! Squish them maybe…thinking of that just made Pyrrha blush though.

With Velvet now eagerly feeding herself, only occasionally showing signs of quitting just to keep scarfing down more sweets and pastries, Jaune was free to return to Coco who looked up at him nervously. “Ok so I think I’m getting the picture here,” Coco started and looked around the room. “I, ok I, pushed Pyrrha to get fat for my selfish reason. If the company didn’t like the photos then I’d just sell them elsewhere. I was thinking about myself and not others. So I have learned my lesson! I’ll be better in the future and you don’t have to stuff me until I’m the size of a minivan.” Coco began to sweat nervously as Jaune did not seem swayed, the only sound filling her ears being that of Pyrrha’s gulping and Velvet’s chewing. “Can we at least go with the diet menu? The grease is bad for your skin you know?”

Coco knew she had little say in what was going on by the time the third burger was crammed down her throat. All she could do was groan and grip the arms of her chair as she was fed. The overwhelming fullness that washed over her, the skin of her belly stretching and filling her lap while even her hips began to grow wider and press against the confines of her seat. Coco thought it would go on forever until she heard someone snap their fingers. 

“Huh? What just happened?” Jaune asked, looking around confused. “Coco? What’s going on?” Jaune was utterly baffled, looking around to see the three girls. Pyrrha was WAY fatter than he last remembered as well as Coco and Velvet looking puffier too.

Emerald looked down at her phone. “Well, that’s the end of my shift I guess. Think you can clean up when you’re done? See ya later manager.” Emerald sneered and walked past the group, taking extra effort not to come anywhere close to the fatties. ‘Not likely after he practically just gave away thousands of dollars in products. Advertising done right.’ Emerald chuckled to herself and shut the front door.

Jaune still didn’t understand anything. “What just happened?!” 

——

Jaune sighed as he stepped out of his house’s kitchen. “Dinner will be ready soon. Just a little longer girls.” He murmured and looked at two of his house guests. Pyrrha filled his modest, two-person couch while Velvet resided in a comfortable recliner. Coco was here as well, but she had been in the shower for nearly an hour now.

“Thank you, Jaune!” Pyrrha replied excitedly, knowing her partner was very tired just from trying to make a meal large enough for all those present. Pyrrha was mostly to blame as her appetite had been monstrously expanded after the binge she underwent three weeks ago. Ever since then she had either been stress testing Jaune’s couch or struggling to share a bed with him. She was still mobile by the strictest definition but moving certainly wasn’t easy. Getting up from the couch on her own wasn’t possible, and even when upright she could only manage to waddle halfway across the room before she was exhausted enough to collapse. 

She couldn’t help it though. The copious calories wreaked havoc on her frame and the effects only became more pronounced with time. First and most obviously was how massively obese she had become, as mentioned earlier her appetite expanded along with her mass, and she GREW to like it. This just led to Pyrrha continuously gaining weight. It was steady, much less sudden than the one she experienced at Burger Hog but still, it was gaining nonetheless. 

Pyrrha’s face had grown rounder, flabby cheeks, and three chins doing little to diminish her natural beauty. The robust size granted to her bust surely didn’t turn people away either. Not the most prominent of her features, but still one of them nonetheless. Pyrrha’s bosom had burgeoned to the size of large pumpkins and was wondrously round without a single blemish or imperfection. Keeping it concealed was a constant issue though. The group had settled on simply buying the largest sweater they could find, and took turns multiple times throughout the day to ensure the stretchy fabric was tucked beneath Pyrrha’s breasts. It wasn’t the rarest of occasions for it to slip up and leave her flashing all present to their and her own embarrassment.

Clothing the rest of Pyrrha bordered on impossible as there was too much surface area to keep concealed. Thankfully the warmth this blubber provided along with the toasty atmosphere of Jaune’s home kept the nippy cold away. Pyrrha’s entire body had grown wide, her hips and belly alike. Pillowy arms rested atop the stacks of rolls that resided along her sides as her hips pressed against the arm wrests of what had ultimately become her personal couch. The sheer weight of her body had practically destroyed the springs and pressed the cushions as flat as pancakes. It was to be expected when her butt cheeks were twice the size of bean bag chairs. Just like a bra, panties weren’t a possibility so Jaune simply laid a fluffy red blanket across Pyrrha’s posterior. 

Pyrrha’s belly spilled out before her, capable of resting upon the floor at the foot of the couch. It sloped downward and had a divide in the middle separating it into an upper and lower roll. It almost seemed as wide as her hips, just short of matching the width by a few inches. It was large enough that she had even half-jokingly offered Jaune to use it as a chair since she took up the entirety of his couch. Sadly the offer was politely turned down…but Pyrrha held onto the hope that he’d accept eventually. She idly wiggled her feet, possibly the easiest part of her legs to move. Thighs twice as thick as tree trunks weren’t exactly capable of much movement. Their girth pressed together and forced Pyrrha’s feet further apart which in turn gave her an awkward waddle whenever she attempted to move. Pyrrha couldn’t exactly bend her legs much either given that her knee was encased in fat. This did put a little worry in her as she wanted to help the others out instead of needing to be waited on day and night. 

“Thanks for letting us stay here, Jaune.” Velvet murmured and blushed, peering at Jaune past her cleavage. “I didn’t have the courage to go back to my old apartment. Too many people to recognize me.” She shivered at the thought of her old neighbors finding the little bunny having quadrupled in size. She just hoped Jaune wouldn’t mind her staying longer if she kept chipping in on the rent…for as long as her wallet could hold out. 

Velvet had a peculiar situation. She willingly/unwillingly stuffed herself at Burger Hog which led to a snowball effect. Pandora’s lunchbox had been opened and Velvet gobbled up every treat in sight. Even when stuffed and determined to say she could eat no more if one were to place a plate before Velvet then it would surely be cleaned. Now she was obese and with little sign of dropping the weight. 

Velvet was heavily padded with blubbery flab. From head to toe, everything was coated in the adipose tissues, even her ears looked a little plusher. At Jaune’s perspective from across the room, he could just make out the upper half of Velvet’s face though. Round cheek with a slight pink tint to them, deep brown eyes, and a head of long brown hair. The second chin below that was blocked from view by her boobs. Not nearly as humongous as Pyrrha’s but still more than substantially large. Melon-sized mammaries were bound tightly in an adorable tank top with a stretched-out logo of a bunny. The reason they had been raised to the point of blocking Velvet’s face was due to her seat. It kept her legs squished together, the wide nature of her thighs then raising her belly which in turn held her breasts higher. 

It was all just fat stacked on fat stacked on more fat. Thighs thick enough that any standard pants would need to be custom ordered. There was no way a retailer accounted for this flabby faunus. Hips too wide, legs too thick, and an ass far FAR too fat. She was almost overflowing this chair, her hips bending the arm wrests to the points where the frame groaned if she wiggled about too much. Truly Velvet could have just taken a seat on the floor, and her posterior would provide plentiful cushioning to keep her comfy. Velvet could even lay herself atop her belly and she’d likely feel as if she was resting on a memory foam mattress. Though if she did that then she’d worry about her booty being propped into the air. The shorts she had been lent were already on their last leg. Elastic undergoing constant torture and fabric which would likely just vanish between her butt cheeks if she bent over in any way. Velvet wouldn’t be able to bear the shame of having her butt ogled at like that. 

Jaune walked past and patted Velvet on her shoulder, smiling warmly at her. “Well, I sort of owe you after all that happened. Just make yourself at home.” Jaune said and walked past Velvet, pausing momentarily. “Oh also I’m making shepherd’s pie, I remember how much you liked it.”

Velvet’s bunny ears perked up upon hearing this. “Please don’t tease me…If you do that I’ll end up clearing out the whole pantry.” Velvet replied as her belly growled loudly, her puffy hands rubbing in the hopes of satiating it. 

Jaune was heading towards the bathroom, hoping to coax Coco out so she would be ready when dinner was ready. Yet just before he could knock he heard the water shut off and the door swung open. Steam billowed out as Coco stood there, filling the doorframe with only a damp towel wrapped around her. 

“Whoo, that was perfect. The shower was a little cramped though.” Coco said and stretched her doughy arms above her head. Jaune averted his eyes as Coco’s towel came dangerously close to falling down. She just chuckled and lowered her arms before lazily adjusting the towel. “If you’re lucky there might be just a little hot water left for you Jauney boy.” Coco teased and leaned against the doorframe. 

Coco left Burger Hog as the smallest of the girls but that surely didn’t mean she was skinny. It also didn’t mean she was immune to getting fatter. Being around Pyrrha and Velvet was one bad influence, and lazing around Jaune’s house didn’t help. Jaune even theorized that Coco had secretly gotten into the idea of packing away the pounds which led to the current predicament. While Pyrrha and Velvet were somewhat balanced in their weight distribution, Coco had been blessed with hips for days. Sure her face was a little more round, her arms thicker, and her boobs even bouncier than ever before. They just didn’t hold a candle to anything below. Hips so wide that she had to squeeze through doors sideways lest she get stuck, and requiring two normal seats just to avoid the sides from drooping over them. Then her ass was just so fat that any standard chair would find itself struggling if it wanted to contend with her. Simple wooden supports weren’t designed with a four-foot-wide, two-feet thick pair of butt cheeks. Neither were towels as it seemed the lower half of Coco’s ass was uncovered by the fabric she had tightly wrapped around her. Her gut was nothing to be ignored either, the orb of fat still managing to stay round and smooth even as it drooped down to her knees. 

“Hmm, you look worn down. I get it honestly, we all got sacked from our jobs after all. You for giving away so much food, Pyrrha for getting massive, and Velvet and I for enabling the whole thing. Though if you’re getting desperate then you aren’t thinking straight.” Coco wrapped a flabby arm around Jaune, pulling him into the living room with her as he struggled and complained about his cheek touching her boob. “I’ve got a degree and photography and you know how to cook, dinner smells great by the way, and if we work TOGETHER then the money is bound to come~” 

“Wait do you mean?” Jaune asked before Coco cut him off.

“Yep, we just need to take some pics of these two, I suppose I can volunteer myself as a model as well, and we’ll be way better off than with our crappy old jobs.” Coco smiled smugly as Jaune wiggled free from her grip. “So what do you say?”

Jaune sighed, “I guess we have no other choice…Could you put on some clothes at least?” He asked, not having the mental or physical energy to deal with a naked girl in his house. 

“Yeah sure, I’d love to. If any of them still fit.” Coco put an extra emphasis on fit, making the word cut like a knife.

“Oh…right…”

THE END hh Series: RWBY  
Characters: Jaune, Pyrrha, Emerald  
Contains: Weight gain, hypnosis

Patreon reward for Nick  
——

Emerald tapped her fingers on the counter, glancing around the mostly empty restaurant. She was currently at work in the local fast food joint, Burger Hog. It was the typical boring part-time job most people put up with just for the cash. The only thing that annoyed her more than the idle boredom was the seeming duality that was situated between her and a fellow employee. 

Jaune was elated to be at work today. Sure the morning had been slow but that was because a corporate event was going to take place shortly. A model was coming in for an advertising campaign and he was incredibly excited. “Pyrrha should be here any minute! Man, it feels like I haven’t seen her in months.”

Emerald rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you started dating a model after getting invited to a corporate party. Who knew being the best at selling burgers would get you so much recognition.” She murmured uninterestingly, glancing at Jaune before a devilish plan came to her mind. “Hey, look over here for a second. I need to show you something…”

——

“This is the place? Looks kinda plain.” Coco murmured and adjusted her sunglasses. “Eh it’ll do, Velv and I can spruce up the background in post. Isn’t that right, Velvet?” Coco asked and nudged her associate, the bunny faunus yawning and shivering as she tugged at the shoulder straps of her camera bag.

“I’ll be fine if they have coffee.” Velvet murmured and opened the door, Coco and Pyrrha stepping through the threshold. 

Pyrrha undid the buttons on her jacket to reveal a bright red sweater while she brushed some hair behind her ear. “Honestly this is the best Burger Hog I’ve visited. The atmosphere is just different…f-for some reason.” Pyrrha giggled nervously. She knew exactly why this Burger Hog was special. It was special because of the lovable blonde goof who resided behind the counter. Pyrrha was so excited to see him that she quickly walked over to the counter. “Hello Jaune~” She cooed excitedly as she reached out from the boy’s hands, holding them between her glove-clad ones. 

Jaune almost seemed startled, like Pyrrha had pulled him from a daze. “Huh? Oh hey Pyrrha! Sorry I uh, I didn’t even notice you come in.” Jaune chuckled and squeezed Pyrrha’s hands affectionately. “I’m super excited for this! We’ve got plenty of food ready! I even got some coffee warmed up since I figured you girls could use a cup!” The boy offered and slid a tray of three cups onto the counter, Velvet accepting one with a beaming smile. 

“I appreciate it but do remember we’ve got a schedule to stick to,” Coco said as she finished setting up the camera. “So let’s get our real and honorary model on set.” She added and patted a luxurious leather chair before sipping some coffee. 

‘Not a single person acknowledged me.’ Emerald thought to herself. ‘Eh, it’ll be worth it in about…five minutes?’ She asked herself and shrugged as she saw Pyrrha settle into the chair while Jaune wheeled out a cart loaded with food. It was mainly burgers and fries but also held some of the newer products burger hog had started carrying. Chili dogs, chicken nuggets, fried fruit pies, milkshakes, mozzarella sticks, pizzas, and donuts. Corporate had been wanting to expand from just burgers and this location was selected to test new products. Everything was practically infused with fat and so dense with calories that Burger Hog had found itself on the end of plenty of legal suits. 

“Oh my…that certainly is a lot.” Pyrrha gasped in surprise from the comfortable spot in her chair. She was feeling a little famished, but this had to be more than her contract stated. Pyrrha had been advertising for Burger Hog for almost three years now. She was VERY aware of what this food did to a normal person’s waistline. The only reason she had been spared was because she ate little more than a bite, if not a single burger on any given photo shoot. She also worked out extensively so she’d maintain her athletic physique. 

“Did they change the scheduled menu?” Velvet asked as she looked through a folder of documents. “Maybe it was last minute, I’m not seeing this list anywhere.” She murmured and looked to Coco who just shrugged and turned the camera on. “Well, I guess just start whenever you’re ready?”

Jaune unwrapped one of the burgers and held offered it to Pyrrha, the model accepting it and taking her first bite. Jaune felt…odd. Something wasn’t right but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It even seemed like he had blacked out for a good while, only snapping back to reality when Pyrrha arrived. Now as he watched her dig into the first burger he felt his head grow fuzzy while his hands fidgeted anxiously.

‘Am I just supposed to sample a little bit of everything or do I eat it all?’ Pyrrha thought to herself as she took a third bite. It wasn’t only her training routine that kept the inches away from her hips. The key was a tremendous amount of self-restraint. She had heard many models tell stories of how they got sick of certain foods because they had to eat them so often for photoshoots. Pyrrha was the opposite, her love for Burger Hog only ramping up as time went by. She only ever allowed herself a taste which meant the idea of indulging and eating more was a taunting vision she refused to give into. Yet when she finished this first burger and Jaune offered her another, the cravings wracked her body with so much force that she allowed herself to slip.

Jaune did more than offer the burger up. As Pyrrha was nearly finished with the second sandwich, Jaune began to press the third one past her lips. He didn’t know why he was doing this, but he felt like he had to! Some compulsive urge drove him to start feeding Pyrrha. Feeding her a burger only to follow up with fries and suddenly a handful of chicken nuggets. 

Pyrrha was…surprised. When she had met Jaune he seemed so mellow. It turned out he didn’t even realize Pyrrha was a model. The two had just spent a rather dull business party together, talking and getting to know each other. They had even gone out for lunch dates together and yes, he had fed her on one of those but it was only a single bite! This, this was different and Pyrrha…kind of liked it. So she leaned back and let Jaune feed her. Burgers, fries, and more chicken. It was all delicious and Pyrrha felt her cravings begin to satiate themselves. 

“Psst, Velv,” Coco whispered. “Get some side angles. Are you seeing this too?” Coco asked and she looked through her camera. The fabric on Pyrrha’s sweater had begun to puff outward, Coco swearing she saw just a hint of Pyrrha’s skin beneath it as well. ‘Is she getting chunky? I can work with this…definitely can work with this!’ Coco thought to herself and snapped a few more photos as she mulled over how to pass this off as a perfect advertisement. 

Velvet nodded as she took a few photos. There was no doubt about it, Pyrrha’s tummy was swelling and protruding out further. Nothing surprising here given that the average Burger Hog customer was pushing well into the triple-digit scale. She was just shocked about it happening to Pyrrha and admittedly curious about how far it would go. ‘At this rate…oh boy.’

Pyrrha was in a variable Heaven at the moment, being fed by her boyfriend, relishing the greasy food, and even getting her belly rubbed after her sixth burger. Her eyes were either shut in delight or focused on Jaune so she was wholly unaware of her distended midsection, a now swollen and round mass that slowly began to fill her lap. Pyrrha just kept her jaw moving, chewing and chewing her way through everything Jaune stuffed into her mouth. ‘It’s all so good~ I knew it when I tried it the first time, but this just proves that this has to be the best Burger Hog in the entire chain!’ Pyrrha thought to herself before gasping as Jaune gave her belly a gentle smack, the impact forcing a “Uuuurp!” from her lips followed by a shy, “Sorry…”

Jaune didn’t mind, simply continuing to stuff Pyrrha. ‘Pyrrha’s belly is getting big…I wonder if I should sto-…what was I talking about? Pyrrha’s belly?’ Jaune’s thoughts found themselves being twisted around, stopped abruptly, and set right back on an inverted track. Whenever he thought about Pyrrha’s belly and if he should stop, he felt confused and then noticed Pyrrha’s stomach again only now he felt compelled to feed the model even more. And so he did, Jaune offering up two burgers he had stacked atop each other. His heart skipped a beat as he watched Pyrrha manage to sink her teeth into the stack, tearing off a large chunk of grease-drenched beef. 

Coco and Velvet got photos of it all. From how Pyrrha’s pot belly became flabbier, thicker, fuller. When her boobs began to gain a few additional inches, her hips filling up her chair, the thickness of her arms and legs becoming subtly noticeable within the confines of her clothing, but sadly missing the details of Pyrrha’s posterior which was pressed deep into the coziness of her chair. 

Still, Coco believed these would be some seriously high-quality shots. Burger Hog’s customer base was composed of the morbidly obese so why the heck shouldn’t their models be just that too?! She smirked, more concerned about her fat paycheck than Pyrrha’s progressively portly frame. Velvet was more embarrassed at first, but she knew her job was to just take the photos, not worry about the weight of a model…though she did have trouble keeping a bright pink blush off of her cheeks.

Still Pyrrha somehow was accumulating fat at a higher rate than ever seen before. Burger Hog could do this to someone after a month, but for some reason, it was taking minutes. The true culprit behind this was the amused woman who still resided behind the counter. Emerald smirked and recorded the scene on her phone. With the help of a little teeny tiny bit of hypnosis, she had Jaune wrapped around her fingers. She got him to cook way more food than was planned and infuse every bite with as much grease as possible. Emerald was bored and figured this would fix that. 

Almost an hour had passed and Pyrrha was still eating, blissfully unaware of how flabby she had become…That is until a slight fumble sent a handful of fries tumbling down her chin only to be caught by her cleavage. As Pyrrha’s eyes tracked the delectable potato pieces she was shocked to see her breasts. They were protruding much further than she remembered. Sure she was gifted with a prosperous pair of breasts, but this was far more than usual. Next, she found herself looking in disbelief at a squishy glob that filled her lap. Her hand slowly reached out for it, the skin tone of the mass matching that of her hand. When she made contact, she felt her hand caress the soft fat which all but confirmed it was indeed attached to her. Closer examination revealed her arm to be puffier than previously believed as well. “O-oh…I guess I got a little distracted,” Pyrrha murmured in embarrassment as she realized what had happened. Her cravings had gotten the better of her, she lowered her guard, and now she was nearly four hundred pounds heavier than when she walked in for her photoshoot. “This will take quite some time to work of-mmff!” Pyrrha was cut off as Jaune stuffed a rolled-up slice of pizza past her lips before smacking her belly. 

Jaune’s face was framed with a bright smirk. “This belly can hold SO MUCH food in it! Burgers, fries, you name it, she’ll eat it!” Jaune spoke in a voice very reminiscent of a TV spoke’s person, the act drawing chuckles from the camera crew as Pyrrha blushed while her gut wobbled and quivered. 

From a pot belly to a mass of blubbery rolls that seemed as large as a beach ball, Pyrrha’s stomach reached to her knees, filled her lap, and spilled over her thighs. It curved outward from under her breasts, even serving as a resting place for the soccer ball-sized globes of doughy flesh. The comfy confines of her sweater managed to cover half of Pyrrha’s midsection, barely hanging over the middle roll of her belly which also covered her belly button. Thick love handles were revealed at her sides, stacked atop the side of her hips which had firmly wedged their squishy sides into the arm wrests of her seat. Pyrrha gulped nervously and raised her left arm, bingo wings brushing against her supple sides as a pudgy hand groped her left boob.”

“Money shot,” Coco whispered and snapped a photo

The sensation of feeling one’s fingers sink so easily into their body…it was too odd to place a precise emotion upon. Pyrrha just sat there and fondled her breast, weighing it in her palm, prodding at it with her fingers, and simply just squeezing it gently. Her right hand grabbed the lower portion of her belly, her face unable to prevent it from conveying an emotion fraught with worry as she lifted the heavy slab of flab. What would happen to her contract, would she still be able to find work if she worked this all off, could she even work this all off?! Pyrrha was on the verge of a panic attack until she felt a pair of lips on her plump cheek. Turning in surprise she saw Jaune, smiling as warmly as ever at her. The anxiety vanished from her face and was replaced with a smile as she pulled Jaune in closer, claiming his lips in a gentle kiss as his hand landed on her shoulder for support. 

“H-hey we have to keep this PG!” Velvet let out a flustered scream, her voice cracking as she used her bunny ears to cover her eyes. “C-Coco are they still making out?” She asked sheepishly.

“Nope,” Coco lied, smirking as Velvet uncovered her eyes only to instantly recoil and hide them again. “Ha, too easy. Alright now get up you two!” Coco said and walked over, grabbing Jaune by his shirt collar and yanking him off of Pyrrha who pouted slightly. “So literally none of this was planned, but I am a woman who never turns down an opportunity. For three years I’ve been taking photos of your chiseled physique and now that’s buried and gone under three literal feet of fat!” Coco prodded Pyrrha’s belly and smiled. “But! That opens a great new avenue. You want to eat, he wants to feed you, and I want to get paid. Sounds like we can all reach a mutually beneficial deal.”

Pyrrha leaned back in her seat, her instincts compelling her to make some space between her and Coco. “And that would be?” Pyrrha asked, looking up at Coco. 

“Clear the tray. I’ll get photos all along the way. Enough pictures to cover our contracts for a couple of months at least. Then we’ll just periodically release them over time. That way we can make it seem like a beautiful and thin young woman morphed into what people thought wealth and prosperity looked like a couple of hundreds of years ago. From athletic Aphrodite to a voluptuous Venus!” Coco explained and offered a hand to Pyrrha which she hesitantly accepted. “Glad you agree but this wasn’t only a binding handshake. I want you out of the chair, I need booty shots.” Coco added and burst into laughter as Pyrrha’s face lit up like a tomato. “Oh and as for you blonde, help me get her up and keep doing what you’re doing, ‘kay?”

Jaune nodded and grabbed Pyrrha’s other hand as Velvet gripped the chair. The duo began to pull on Pyrrha’s arms, struggling to get her upright and only succeeding after a full minute of strenuous effort. Once up, Pyrrha would have tumbled forward if not for Jaune planting his feet to stop her. “There we go…eheh sorry I uh…” Jaune blushed and looked away from Pyrrha. In the act of stopping her, Jaune had inadvertently hugged the girl. His hands rested dangerously close to her hips, his chest pressed to her blubbery belly, and his chin nearly nestled between Pyrrha’s cleavage.

“It’s ok Jaune.” Pyrrha smiled and ran a hand through Jaune’s hair, a second wrapping around his back. The two were just about to share another tender kiss until a sharp *CLICK* sounded as Coco had gotten back to work snapping pictures. “After this, we should just go to my place. Does that sound nice?” Pyrrha asked and smiled as Jaune nodded. The two released their hold on each other as Pyrrha approached the cart which held the remaining food. There was still a lot, half at the very least. Pyrrha looked down at her belly, the portion she could see beyond her boobs, and rubbed it slowly. ‘Well I love the food, Jaune didn’t react poorly to me getting so fat, I have the deal with Coco, and a couple of months on break will give me plenty of time off to be with Jaune. I guess finishing this off will be the best thing to do.’ Pyrrha thought to herself and gathered her resolve. 

“Mother of…” Coco was shocked at the sheer wagon Pyrrha was draggin. That chair should be demolished for hiding this total money maker. A thick, fat, shapely, and possibly perfect fat ass! Velvet and Jaune were shocked and awed too, staring at Pyrrha’s posterior with no shame. The black fabric of her jeans had struggled to stretch but managed to remain mostly intact. Most of Pyrrha’s butt cheeks were still crammed into them, the shape being contoured to perfectly as a meaty roll hung over the waistband. Both cheeks were big and wonderfully round, Pyrrha boasting an almost three and a half foot width. She didn’t fail to impress above or below either. The legs of Pyrrha’s pants snuggled her thighs with wonderful detail. Wide enough that you’d need to pair of hands to wrap around their circumference. The fat of her thighs even tucked over her knees and almost buried them, leading down to the puffy layer of adipose over her shins and juicy calves. Her back even bore a fair set of rolls, some in the center of her back others residing further down. “Taking photos of skinny chicks for years…so much time wasted.” Coco shook her head. 

Emerald was not amused like she was supposed to be. She had hoped that the supermodel would be mortified by her weight gain, that the camera girls would be harshly judgmental, and that when Jaune snapped out of it then he’d be disgusted with her! Instead, she made a scenario where the only one upset was her! “Jaune!” Emerald shouted, the blonde turning towards her. She snapped her fingers and Jaune stood straight, walking to the kitchen silently. “We’ll see how this ends…”

“Jaune, where are you going?” Pyrrha asked, almost following before Velvet tapped Pyrrha’s shoulder. “Oh yeah, I should get back to work. He’ll be back soon, I’m sure.” With that Pyrrha tugged at her pants, attempted to pull her sweater down, and took a deep breath. Pyrrha seized up more food and began to stuff it into her mouth, Coco and Velvet doing their best to capture photos from various angles. Watching as Pyrrha stuffed her face with the obvious burgers and fries but also with loaded chili dogs, fruit pies, and milkshakes. Scarfing and guzzling everything within reach as her body did its best to metabolize the excessively greasy and fattening foods. She was able to ignore the feeling of fullness or how gravity tried to pull her hefty form down. The goal in her mind was clear and the resolve to back it was plentiful. Even as her sweater rode up her belly to hardly cover any more than her breasts or as the creaking threads of her jeans grew louder and louder, Pyrrha refused to stop. More and more fat accumulated, her body growing thicker by the inch as her gluttony had shifted from indulgence to a mission.

Soon enough Jaune returned with a trio of carts. He stopped one in front of Pyrrha, another by Velvet, and pushed the third towards Coco. His movements were very stiff, almost robotic as his eyes seemed oddly vacant. Coco didn’t notice the cart rolled towards her, too focused on getting pictures of Pyrrha. Velvet’s ears perked up as she sniffed the air, cinnamon tantalizing her nose. When she looked away from her camera and spotted a pile of cinnamon rolls as large as dinner plates her belly growled. 

“Oh, thank you, Jaune.” She murmured and slowly reached out for one. ‘I mean it seems like he’s offering right? It’d be rude to refuse.’ Velvet decided and selected one, tearing off a sizable chunk. She was careful to ensure the sugary frosting didn’t drip on the floor as she took a bite. “Shoo good!” Velvet cooed and wiggled around excitedly before taking another bite. 

Pyrrha had barely managed to finish the first cart when Jaune arrived with a second one. “Wait…two? I thought we were just going to clear this one?” Pyrrha asked and looked at Coco who simply flashed a thumbs up. ‘I know I just hyped myself up a minute ago but…’ Pyrrha trailed off as she heard a loud rip, signifying the seat of her pants splitting open. “Um maybe I could make some room, but I’d need at least a five-minute break. Is that ok wo-woah!” Pyrrha cried out as Jaune pushed her backwards. “Slow down! I can’t move that fast!” Pyrrha flailed her arms as she stumbled, her thick legs struggling to keep up with her. Eventually, she landed in a corner booth, the table missing as it was scheduled to be replaced. This conveniently left Pyrrha with plenty of room and support for her wide form, her ample ass oozing across the cushioned seat. As she rested there, Jaune placed his hands on her wide belly and began to massage it. Pyrrha smiled and parted her lips to thank Jaune only to, “UUUURRRRPPPP” instead as he pressed his hands firmly against her tummy. She blushed and tried to apologize only to coo this time as Jaune’s hands felt like magic on her skin. Biting her lip and watching as Jaune’s hands moved in a wide circle. He was so thorough as well, massaging the upper and lower rolls while even moving his fingers in the rift between them. Pyrrha was surprised at how much she was loving this! Her heart was beating rapidly as her mind was overwhelmed with euphoria. Just as she was about to fully relax, a burger was crammed past her lips. “Jaummff?” She failed to get her words out as a second burger was forced into her mouth. Pyrrha wasn’t exactly ready for her break to be over yet. She had hoped the belly rub would have lasted longer or that Jaune could have joined her in the booth. Instead, she was back to being stuffed, flailing her arms slowly which caused the growing masses of fat to bounce and slap her sides. 

Coco frowned. “Getting a lot of motion blur you two. Think you can tone down the roleplaying a bit? Hey, are you listening to me?” Coco asked and put her camera down, approaching Jaune. She grasped his shoulder and forced him to face her only for the next burger to end up being shoved into her mouth. She was pushed into the leather chair Pyrrha previously resided in as Jaune continued to stuff her face.

The fashionable photographer groaned as her gut bulged and distended outward into a spherical, mound-like shape. The button of her incredibly expensive pants was quickly popped off and sent flying. Coco wasn’t thrilled by this, but she was unable to stop Jaune from stuffing her face. She attempted to grab his arms at the wrist but wasn’t able to slow him in the slightest. It only served to tire herself out. ‘Come on just pay attention to one of the others…’ Coco thought, willing to sacrifice anyone to save her figure. At the moment there was no irreparable damage, a basketball-sized gut, some wide hips, and a little extra thickness to the thighs would be embarrassing, but not social life destroying. 

As Jaune force-fed Coco, her brown sweater rode up her stomach, exposing the smooth bump. Coco had never felt more stuffed in her life, not sure she’d even be able to fit more in her stomach at this rate. “Ugh…how did Pyrrha even manage this? Mfff speaking of which hmmmff maybe go che-ghmmff on her?” Coco tried to speak between forced mouthfuls, groaning louder as things dragged on. 

“Pyrrha? Oh yeah!” Jaune said and snapped his fingers, a brilliant idea occurring to him. He walked off towards the counter, Coco sighing in relief as she was seemingly spared. That wasn’t the case as Jaune approached the ice cream machine. He grasped the dispensing nozzle and pulled it along with him. He wrapped it around the leg of a table, the occupied Velvet’s ankle, around Coco multiple times, and finally to Pyrrha. Now Jaune would be able to feed Pyrrha Burger Hog brand ice cream, but the tube also bound Coco and Velvet in place. “Sorry I got distracted. This is all for you!” Jaune kissed Pyrrha on her forehead as he pushed the nozzle into her mouth. A few seconds later, vanilla ice cream began to fill the model’s cheeks and subsequently forced her to start taking large gulps.

With Pyrrha taken care of and continuously swelling behind him, Jaune looked over the other two girls. Coco was still bound up in her chair, still not seeming to take well to the stuffing. Meanwhile, Velvet was the exact opposite and had taken it VERY WELL. 

Velvet froze like a deer in headlights when she realized Jaune was staring. “I-I…I HAVE ISSUES WITH SELF RESTRAINT!” Velvet squeaked and looked down at herself. It was almost heart-wrenching for Jaune to see tears well in Velvet’s eyes as she sniffled. She had entered Burger Hog like so many others, lithe and scrawny with no clue the rumors of how fattening everything on the menu truly was. All it took was her being unsupervised with a cart of cinnamon rolls and now her belly filled her lap, her breasts stretched her shirt, arms were heavy and sagging, hips noticeably wider, and thighs squishing together. “M-my social life is over!” Velvet sobbed, pausing to take a bite from another cinnamon roll all before falling into sobbing again. Even Emerald felt a twinge of sadness in her stony heart as she spectated. 

“Well…we have some carrot cake in stock…if that would make you feel better?” Jaune asked, his brainwashing still maintaining hold while the softer bits of her personality managed to wiggle through. Upon seeing a faint nod from the sniffling rabbit girl, Jaune rushed to the kitchen and returned with a 24-inch carrot cake on a large silver platter. He placed it down before her only for Velvet to huff and look away. “What’s wrong?” Jaune asked, Velvet looking at him through the side of her eyes. “I thought you wanted it, it’s really good!” Jaune assured Velvet and grabbed a large slice, holding it out towards Velvet’s mouth. 

Once she got a whiff of it, Velvet opened her mouth and took a bite. The tears vanished from her eyes and her expression lit up. She cupped her cheeks in her puffy hands and cooed before taking another, larger bite. “I’m…still not sure if this is worth it…but I just can’t resist!” Velvet groaned, the helpless glutton opening her mouth for more which Jaune graciously supplied.

This elicited a growl and angry snort from Pyrrha, the redhead watching the jealousy-inducing scene as she guzzled down ice cream. She had ZERO clue what had gotten into Jaune, knowing only that he had been acting off at times. Feeding her was fine, feeding her MORE was fine, and even stuffing this tube in her mouth was bearable. Watching her boyfriend feed another girl, and comforting her as she cried too? If Pyrrha’s belly weren’t so heavy she could have waddled over and…well Pyrrha didn’t have the capacity to smack either of them but she’d do something! Squish them maybe…thinking of that just made Pyrrha blush though.

With Velvet now eagerly feeding herself, only occasionally showing signs of quitting just to keep scarfing down more sweets and pastries, Jaune was free to return to Coco who looked up at him nervously. “Ok so I think I’m getting the picture here,” Coco started and looked around the room. “I, ok I, pushed Pyrrha to get fat for my selfish reason. If the company didn’t like the photos then I’d just sell them elsewhere. I was thinking about myself and not others. So I have learned my lesson! I’ll be better in the future and you don’t have to stuff me until I’m the size of a minivan.” Coco began to sweat nervously as Jaune did not seem swayed, the only sound filling her ears being that of Pyrrha’s gulping and Velvet’s chewing. “Can we at least go with the diet menu? The grease is bad for your skin you know?”

Coco knew she had little say in what was going on by the time the third burger was crammed down her throat. All she could do was groan and grip the arms of her chair as she was fed. The overwhelming fullness that washed over her, the skin of her belly stretching and filling her lap while even her hips began to grow wider and press against the confines of her seat. Coco thought it would go on forever until she heard someone snap their fingers. 

“Huh? What just happened?” Jaune asked, looking around confused. “Coco? What’s going on?” Jaune was utterly baffled, looking around to see the three girls. Pyrrha was WAY fatter than he last remembered as well as Coco and Velvet looking puffier too.

Emerald looked down at her phone. “Well, that’s the end of my shift I guess. Think you can clean up when you’re done? See ya later manager.” Emerald sneered and walked past the group, taking extra effort not to come anywhere close to the fatties. ‘Not likely after he practically just gave away thousands of dollars in products. Advertising done right.’ Emerald chuckled to herself and shut the front door.

Jaune still didn’t understand anything. “What just happened?!” 

——

Jaune sighed as he stepped out of his house’s kitchen. “Dinner will be ready soon. Just a little longer girls.” He murmured and looked at two of his house guests. Pyrrha filled his modest, two-person couch while Velvet resided in a comfortable recliner. Coco was here as well, but she had been in the shower for nearly an hour now.

“Thank you, Jaune!” Pyrrha replied excitedly, knowing her partner was very tired just from trying to make a meal large enough for all those present. Pyrrha was mostly to blame as her appetite had been monstrously expanded after the binge she underwent three weeks ago. Ever since then she had either been stress testing Jaune’s couch or struggling to share a bed with him. She was still mobile by the strictest definition but moving certainly wasn’t easy. Getting up from the couch on her own wasn’t possible, and even when upright she could only manage to waddle halfway across the room before she was exhausted enough to collapse. 

She couldn’t help it though. The copious calories wreaked havoc on her frame and the effects only became more pronounced with time. First and most obviously was how massively obese she had become, as mentioned earlier her appetite expanded along with her mass, and she GREW to like it. This just led to Pyrrha continuously gaining weight. It was steady, much less sudden than the one she experienced at Burger Hog but still, it was gaining nonetheless. 

Pyrrha’s face had grown rounder, flabby cheeks, and three chins doing little to diminish her natural beauty. The robust size granted to her bust surely didn’t turn people away either. Not the most prominent of her features, but still one of them nonetheless. Pyrrha’s bosom had burgeoned to the size of large pumpkins and was wondrously round without a single blemish or imperfection. Keeping it concealed was a constant issue though. The group had settled on simply buying the largest sweater they could find, and took turns multiple times throughout the day to ensure the stretchy fabric was tucked beneath Pyrrha’s breasts. It wasn’t the rarest of occasions for it to slip up and leave her flashing all present to their and her own embarrassment.

Clothing the rest of Pyrrha bordered on impossible as there was too much surface area to keep concealed. Thankfully the warmth this blubber provided along with the toasty atmosphere of Jaune’s home kept the nippy cold away. Pyrrha’s entire body had grown wide, her hips and belly alike. Pillowy arms rested atop the stacks of rolls that resided along her sides as her hips pressed against the arm wrests of what had ultimately become her personal couch. The sheer weight of her body had practically destroyed the springs and pressed the cushions as flat as pancakes. It was to be expected when her butt cheeks were twice the size of bean bag chairs. Just like a bra, panties weren’t a possibility so Jaune simply laid a fluffy red blanket across Pyrrha’s posterior. 

Pyrrha’s belly spilled out before her, capable of resting upon the floor at the foot of the couch. It sloped downward and had a divide in the middle separating it into an upper and lower roll. It almost seemed as wide as her hips, just short of matching the width by a few inches. It was large enough that she had even half-jokingly offered Jaune to use it as a chair since she took up the entirety of his couch. Sadly the offer was politely turned down…but Pyrrha held onto the hope that he’d accept eventually. She idly wiggled her feet, possibly the easiest part of her legs to move. Thighs twice as thick as tree trunks weren’t exactly capable of much movement. Their girth pressed together and forced Pyrrha’s feet further apart which in turn gave her an awkward waddle whenever she attempted to move. Pyrrha couldn’t exactly bend her legs much either given that her knee was encased in fat. This did put a little worry in her as she wanted to help the others out instead of needing to be waited on day and night. 

“Thanks for letting us stay here, Jaune.” Velvet murmured and blushed, peering at Jaune past her cleavage. “I didn’t have the courage to go back to my old apartment. Too many people to recognize me.” She shivered at the thought of her old neighbors finding the little bunny having quadrupled in size. She just hoped Jaune wouldn’t mind her staying longer if she kept chipping in on the rent…for as long as her wallet could hold out. 

Velvet had a peculiar situation. She willingly/unwillingly stuffed herself at Burger Hog which led to a snowball effect. Pandora’s lunchbox had been opened and Velvet gobbled up every treat in sight. Even when stuffed and determined to say she could eat no more if one were to place a plate before Velvet then it would surely be cleaned. Now she was obese and with little sign of dropping the weight. 

Velvet was heavily padded with blubbery flab. From head to toe, everything was coated in the adipose tissues, even her ears looked a little plusher. At Jaune’s perspective from across the room, he could just make out the upper half of Velvet’s face though. Round cheek with a slight pink tint to them, deep brown eyes, and a head of long brown hair. The second chin below that was blocked from view by her boobs. Not nearly as humongous as Pyrrha’s but still more than substantially large. Melon-sized mammaries were bound tightly in an adorable tank top with a stretched-out logo of a bunny. The reason they had been raised to the point of blocking Velvet’s face was due to her seat. It kept her legs squished together, the wide nature of her thighs then raising her belly which in turn held her breasts higher. 

It was all just fat stacked on fat stacked on more fat. Thighs thick enough that any standard pants would need to be custom ordered. There was no way a retailer accounted for this flabby faunus. Hips too wide, legs too thick, and an ass far FAR too fat. She was almost overflowing this chair, her hips bending the arm wrests to the points where the frame groaned if she wiggled about too much. Truly Velvet could have just taken a seat on the floor, and her posterior would provide plentiful cushioning to keep her comfy. Velvet could even lay herself atop her belly and she’d likely feel as if she was resting on a memory foam mattress. Though if she did that then she’d worry about her booty being propped into the air. The shorts she had been lent were already on their last leg. Elastic undergoing constant torture and fabric which would likely just vanish between her butt cheeks if she bent over in any way. Velvet wouldn’t be able to bear the shame of having her butt ogled at like that. 

Jaune walked past and patted Velvet on her shoulder, smiling warmly at her. “Well, I sort of owe you after all that happened. Just make yourself at home.” Jaune said and walked past Velvet, pausing momentarily. “Oh also I’m making shepherd’s pie, I remember how much you liked it.”

Velvet’s bunny ears perked up upon hearing this. “Please don’t tease me…If you do that I’ll end up clearing out the whole pantry.” Velvet replied as her belly growled loudly, her puffy hands rubbing in the hopes of satiating it. 

Jaune was heading towards the bathroom, hoping to coax Coco out so she would be ready when dinner was ready. Yet just before he could knock he heard the water shut off and the door swung open. Steam billowed out as Coco stood there, filling the doorframe with only a damp towel wrapped around her. 

“Whoo, that was perfect. The shower was a little cramped though.” Coco said and stretched her doughy arms above her head. Jaune averted his eyes as Coco’s towel came dangerously close to falling down. She just chuckled and lowered her arms before lazily adjusting the towel. “If you’re lucky there might be just a little hot water left for you Jauney boy.” Coco teased and leaned against the doorframe. 

Coco left Burger Hog as the smallest of the girls but that surely didn’t mean she was skinny. It also didn’t mean she was immune to getting fatter. Being around Pyrrha and Velvet was one bad influence, and lazing around Jaune’s house didn’t help. Jaune even theorized that Coco had secretly gotten into the idea of packing away the pounds which led to the current predicament. While Pyrrha and Velvet were somewhat balanced in their weight distribution, Coco had been blessed with hips for days. Sure her face was a little more round, her arms thicker, and her boobs even bouncier than ever before. They just didn’t hold a candle to anything below. Hips so wide that she had to squeeze through doors sideways lest she get stuck, and requiring two normal seats just to avoid the sides from drooping over them. Then her ass was just so fat that any standard chair would find itself struggling if it wanted to contend with her. Simple wooden supports weren’t designed with a four-foot-wide, two-feet thick pair of butt cheeks. Neither were towels as it seemed the lower half of Coco’s ass was uncovered by the fabric she had tightly wrapped around her. Her gut was nothing to be ignored either, the orb of fat still managing to stay round and smooth even as it drooped down to her knees. 

“Hmm, you look worn down. I get it honestly, we all got sacked from our jobs after all. You for giving away so much food, Pyrrha for getting massive, and Velvet and I for enabling the whole thing. Though if you’re getting desperate then you aren’t thinking straight.” Coco wrapped a flabby arm around Jaune, pulling him into the living room with her as he struggled and complained about his cheek touching her boob. “I’ve got a degree and photography and you know how to cook, dinner smells great by the way, and if we work TOGETHER then the money is bound to come~” 

“Wait do you mean?” Jaune asked before Coco cut him off.

“Yep, we just need to take some pics of these two, I suppose I can volunteer myself as a model as well, and we’ll be way better off than with our crappy old jobs.” Coco smiled smugly as Jaune wiggled free from her grip. “So what do you say?”

Jaune sighed, “I guess we have no other choice…Could you put on some clothes at least?” He asked, not having the mental or physical energy to deal with a naked girl in his house. 

“Yeah sure, I’d love to. If any of them still fit.” Coco put an extra emphasis on fit, making the word cut like a knife.

“Oh…right…”

THE END


End file.
